Mass Effect: Illegal Ally
by ReaperTheVigilante
Summary: This story takes place after the events of Eden Prime where it follows a first person POV of the vigilante known as Reaper. Warning: This story contains graphic violence, some language, and a few sexual scenes. Also, it will have all of the main characters such as Tali'Zorah, Urdnot Wrex, and etc.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: In this story, I wanted to involve a vigilante known as Reaper. I have created the character, and will be using him until I feel that he needs to be replaced. The story takes place after the events on Eden Prime where Shepard has been given information about Reaper by David Anderson. All characters, with the expectation of Reaper, belong to Bioware. If you want to know more about Reaper, then send me private messages and I will give you more info.

The Citadel may look peaceful, but don't be fooled by its appearance. It has its grimy parts hidden deep within its belly, and you may have heard of me. If not, then you're a fool. My name is Reaper. The man I used to be is now dead, gone, and forgotten. That man's name was Raul Santiago, but enough about me.

I have to focus on my primary objective which was getting rid of these Turian bastards who were extorting local stores. They were about to meet a slow, painful death by the hands of me. Suddenly, a male Turian dressed in some armor went up towards a merchant, and pointed a M-3 Predator at him. Other people were watching, but they did nothing to help. It was a part of life in the Alpha Ward.

"The boss wants to make sure that you're being generous towards us. How much have you made Tony," the Turian asked with a threatening tone. "I only made 1,000,000 credits. I need some of that to help my son, he's very sick. Please just give me more time," the merchant named Tony pleaded."No, we can keep the money and protect your little store from all those Krogans, or we can just let you get killed," the Turian chuckled. Tony looked down in disappointment as he gave maybe 750,000 or 900,000 credits to the Turian. "Thank you for your generous donation, Tony. Don't worry, we'll keep those barbarians away from your store," the Turian reassured Tony as he lowered his pistol.

I silently walked up behind him, and tapped his shoulder. "What do you-" the Turian's question was cut short as my fist made contact with the side of his face. He fell to the hard surface of the Citadel, and immediately shot up at me. Fortunately, my upgraded, lightweight, black armor protected me from the shot. As the shot rung throughout the ward, people shrieked in terror from the event that was taking Turian fired another round at me. This time it hit my gas mask which was upgraded as well.

I pressed a button on the side of my gas mask, and my sight instantly entered into a new vision of looking. In this vision I could see the Turian's bones as clear as day.I held the Turian's body armor, smacked his gun away, and broke his index finger. "That wasn't very nice now was it," I asked. "Get off of me, you freak," the Turian insulted me. "You have mouth on you now don't you? Let's see what happens when I do this," I replied as I punched him in the mouth, "Who do you work for?" The Turian spat blue blood on me. He needed to be taught some manners. I punched him again and shouted "I think you need to tell me what you know before I get really angry." The Turian quickly surrendered as he gave out the name "Randy Gilmon." "Thank you for you cooperation. Have a wonderful time in your afterlife," I thanked him as I broke his neck.

Now that I had a name, I needed to gather information on this man named Randy Gilmon before he can escape. I looked in the direction of Tony who was cowering behind the counter. I picked up the credit chit, and left it on the counter. "Go home," I ordered as I walked away from the site so I could escape before C-Sec decides to lock me up. Like I said, I needed to gather info and Cohra's Den was the best place to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Chora's Den was a popular club filled with half naked Asari shaking their asses off, criminals who spoke with other criminals, and the failures who drank their sorrows away. It was like a haven for those type of people. It wasn't hard to find a criminal in there. All I had to do was point my gun and shoot, but I had to deal with Randy Gilmon. I entered into the vicinity of Chora's Den, scanned the area for potential threats, and silently made my way towards a isolated table that was in a dark only weird thing was that none of the criminals opened fire upon me.  
At least it made my job easier knowing that none of these people have ever heard of me. Conversations could be heard from every direction within Chora's Den, but all of them were about how many people this guy killed or how many women another guy has slept with. None of these conversations were going to help me, so I went to the men's both to see if there was anyone in there who knew of Randy Gilmon.  
"We've been waiting for you, Reaper," a female human said as she attempted to perform a rear naked choke on me. I countered this maneuver by ramming her back up against one of the steel walls. Suddenly, a male human engaged combat with me by firing his Kassa Locust at the back of my armor. He must have been using armor-piercing bullets because I felt one bullet drill its way into my right arm. I yelped in agony. Getting shot at is something I'm best at. I grabbed the male human's gun arm, and controlled it. Multiple shots were fired before the thermal clip overheated. I swung a left hook with enough force to at least daze him for a few seconds.I did a combat roll towards the Kassa Locust submachine gun, and quickly snatched it from the floor's hands. I took out the empty thermal clip, put a fresh one in, and used my marksman skills to shoot the male human in the head.  
I went towards the female human, and grabbed a good bit of her clothing. "You work for Randy Gilmon correct," I asked. "Fuck you, asshole," she said as she slapped me. I widen my eyes a bit, and looked at the woman with a fire brewing in my eyes. I used my right knee to damage her facial features, and get some information. "Let's try that again," I grunted as I held her by her long hair, and proceeded to drag her out of Chora's Den. For such a small woman, she had strength. She used her strength to break free from my grasp, and yelled her lungs out for help.  
Unfortunately, she was going to receive a life-threatening injuries which she may never recover from. "OK, Randy Gilmon is not here. He's on Omega. Please let me go, so I can see my family," the woman cried out. The word "family" replayed an old memory in my mind. In this memory, I was surrounded by two beautiful Arabic girls who were sleeping beside me. An Arabic woman came into the room and giggled. "Looks like the girls are getting sleepy," the Arabic woman said. "They've had a hard day at school," I replied as I looked down at the girls and smiled. Suddenly, my memory was interrupted by another memory where those people were being burned alive in an inescapable house, and I was outside being pinned to the gun by a shadowy figure. "Goodbye, Raul Santiago," the shadowy figure said as he shot me in the head with a revolver.I quickly removed the memory from my mind, and focused on what I was doing. "Should've thought of that in the first place," I replied towards the woman. I then threw her off of a ledge, and watched her get hit by one of the sky cars.  
Killing people like that cleared my mind. It made me plan ahead efficiently, but the bad part was that I was a vigilante. C-Sec controlled who enters and who leaves the Citadel, and if I tried to leave then they would recognize who I am and arrest me. Looks like Randy Gilmon escaped justice. All of the sudden, I heard the heavy footsteps of maybe two or three people.I looked to my left and found a human, a male Turian, and a female Quarian staring at me. "Who are you," I asked as I readied my weapons for what looked to be a fight. "I'm Enrique Shepard. I'm here to recruit you," the human said. I was unconvinced that they were recruiting me, so I asked "For what?" The Quarian female answered "To stop Saren.""I need more proof than that," I replied, but something told me to go with them. Like they were telling the truth. "Hold on. You said Saren right," I asked. "Yes," Shepard replied. I grinned evilly and commented "On one condition, help me locate Randy Gilmon after we stop Saren."


	3. Chapter 3

I never paid much attention towards people's appearance, but Enrique Shepard had some similarities between me and him. We both killed people, we were of the same race, and we shared a few similar facial features. We both had the same lip size, eye size, and head size. The only few things that were different were our iris color, our cheek size, and different facial hair. He had a mustache and a soul patch whereas I have a goatee. "So where are you from," the Quarian asked. "The grave," I replied with an aggravated tone in my voice. "Right. Anyways, my name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya. What is your name," Tali asked as she tried to make nice with me. I just ignored her as Shepard and his crew boarded the Normandy.I never really loved spaceships. The ships I've been on were bumpy, loud, or cramped.  
"I hope you're not staying out there," Shepard chuckled. "It's only because your going to help me," I mumbled and grumbled. "I've heard about you. Reaper isn't it," the Turian crew member asked, "I'm Garrus Vakarian." I just ignored Garrus as well.  
To be honest, I hate Turians. They were always bragging about how they received the best training from the galaxy's best Council race. I didn't hate them for how they looked, I just hated them because most of the Turians I've ever met acted like they were superior. I came aboard the Normandy to find that this ship was owned by the Alliance. "Which area do you want to be stationed at," Shepard asked me as I looked at my surroundings. "Put me at the deepest, darkest part of your ship," I answered. "Are you sure? You don't want better quarters," Shepard asked. "Yes, I'm very sure," I answered as I headed towards the arm was still injured from the goon's special ammunition. I needed to see the ship's doctor, but I wanted to play it out as the tough guy. "Reaper, I'll be checking up on you soon," Shepard informed me. I didn't need Shepard watching over me like some guard dog. Once I was inside the elevator I pushed the button to go down a level. In my mind I was wondering why Shepard would recruit me. I'm wanted all across the galaxy because I'm considered above the law.  
The elevator door quickly swung open. This level of the ship was dark, quiet, and peaceful in my opinion. Only people I saw was that Turian bastard, Garrus, some Krogan, a female human, and I think Tali'Zorah is in here since I could hear her voice.I went to a dark corner that was near the Mako. My personal time was short-lived as Shepard came out of the elevator to talk to me, but I don't understand why Shepard wants to talk to me. I guess I'll find out soon enough. "Hey there," Shepard greeted. I just growled lowly."You're not very friendly are you," Shepard asked. "I hate people. I hate you even more," I replied.  
"Why?"  
"You like to talk."  
"So."  
"So I hate you."  
"Alright tough guy, why did you throw that woman off that ledge when I first saw you?"  
"She had valuable information."  
"But you killed her."  
"She was a criminal. Once a criminal, always a criminal."  
"What happens if someone gave up their life of crime?"  
"I'll kill them."  
"But then that just proves that you're uncaring of what happens to people who try to have a better life."  
"What can I say, I'm a cold-hearted son of a bitch."  
"Tell me about yourself."  
"I think we're done here," I commented as I ended the conversation. "Commander, when can we leave the Citadel, and set a destination to Feros," a voice from the intercom asked. "Now, Joker," Shepard ordered, "Let's see what you can do, Reaper." Shepard then walked away from me and headed towards his locker. I felt relaxed now that Shepard stopped talking to me. Only problem is that my arm was still injured. I just hope that I don't get shot at a lot. I checked my equipment, readied my weaponry, and made sure that my armor was operational. Never heard of Feros. Hopefully, killing hostiles might clear my mind off of some things, and I really hope I won't get stuck with Garrus on this mission.


	4. Chapter 4

Feros… some planet this is. First thing I saw as Shepard, Wrex, and I landed on this fucking planet was debris. Every fucking where I went I saw debris, more debris, a little bit of debris, some debris here, some debris there, & finally debris. This piece of shit planet wasn't even worth standing upon it. "Why on earth are we here on this sorry excuse of a planet," I asked. "We've had reports of Geth in the area," Commander Shepard answered.  
I heard about the Geth and what they do, but I couldn't understand why they chose to attack this planet. Machines don't have feelings, nor do they need the necessities like organics needed. Was it because of that Saren guy I heard about on the local news network? Or do machines really do have feelings? Theses questions were unknown towards me. Perhaps the answer lies within this mission, or Saren might've really figured out how to convince the Geth to serve him.  
Hell, all of this didn't matter. What matters is that Commander Shepard is going to led me straight towards Randy Gilmon. "Come on. The sooner we're done with this mission, the sooner we can focus on other objectives," Shepard stated while he walked up some ruined stairs. Wrex and I followed the Commander when all of the sudden something jumped across the room. It seemed to be metallic, and had one eye like a Cyclops. I figured it to be Geth, but none of my teammates saw what I saw, so I just acted as if nothing ever happened. The more stairs we climbed, the more I saw the same damn metallic, humanoid machine jump across the room. I thought I was going crazy until all of the sudden the Geth emerged out of nowhere, and opened fire upon us.  
"Take cover," the Commander yelled as he took out an Avenger assault rifle. I don't like following orders, especially when they're being given out by a soft-hearted son of a bitch like Commander Shepard. I grabbed one of the Geths' assault rifle, kneed him in the mid-section, ripped the rifle away from the Geth's cold hands, and shot it in the eye. Another Geth tried to shoot me in the back, but I was quick enough to catch it off guard. I kicked the Geth soldier in its chest, ripped its head off, and threw it against the wall. "Damn it, Reaper. Get back here," Shepard ordered with a displeased look upon his face. I simply ignored him. Unfortunately, I got shot in my wounded arm. I screamed in unimaginable agony, and dropped my weapon. Wrex looked down on me and whispered an insult. I couldn't hear him since I was writhing and screaming in pain. Commander Shepard took care of the remaining Geth forces, and grabbed my neck. "I need someone who follows orders and does what he or she is told to do, not some hotshot vigilante who thinks he can simply fight his way through everything! So before you pull a move like that, I suggest you ask me first. Get back on the ship, and get Tali'Zorah to come with me," Shepard ordered with a rage that I've never seen before.  
He picked me up, and kicked my ass to make sure that I would start walking. I didn't even know that Shepard had a temper. I liked that. I'm starting to like my new ally. Once I entered the ship, I headed straight towards Tali'Zorah and informed her that Shepard required her assistance. After that was done, I went straight to Dr. Chakwas to heal my arm. "You really should take care when you're out on the battlefield," She said. "Just fix my arm," I replied. While Chakwas was readying the equipment, I could hear Williams and Kaidan Alenko talking about me. "He's a liability to our mission," Ashley commented. I agree," Kaidan replied.  
"Why the Commander recruited him is beyond me."  
"He's unstable, doesn't follow orders, and has bad chemistry with the rest of us."  
"Be quiet, Reaper might hear you through the glass."  
"Don't worry, Ash. He won't kill us or anything, Commander Shepard will stop him even if he tries." Hearing that conversation just tore me up inside, but something else within me told me to forget about it. I followed my instincts and tried to forget about that conversation, but something like that just tends to stay around like a parasite you can't get rid off. Perhaps I'm better off on my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday was a bit of an embarrassment. People talking bad about me, teammates not wanting to work with me, Commander Shepard kicking my ass, and me ending up in the medical lab. Maybe I should just abandon this temporary alliance and start working independently, or maybe I should get my shit together and start working with these people."Slept well," Shepard asked. I was startled by his voice. I wasn't expecting him to visit my sorry ass, nor talk to me after what I did. "Yeah," I replied as I rubbed my eyes from my slumber. "Good. We have a lot to talk about," Shepard said as he locked the door. "Why did you disobey my orders," Shepard asked sternly. "Because I don't like working with people, especially when they're part of the Alliance," I walked around the lab slowly and refused to look at me. "Where are you from," Shepard asked. I knew that something like this was coming. I guess it's finally time to come clean. "Guadalajara, Mexico. 1974," I answered as I waited for another question.  
"1974? How in the fuck are you still alive?"  
"I was sent forward in time by some asshole who constantly tries to make me kill people who do not take responsibilities for their actions. I only kill criminals."  
"How were you sent forward in time?"  
"This fucker built some kind of portal so he could send his mercenaries to different locations throughout the United States. I managed to find his base of operations, but he pushed me into the portal and tried to trap me by shooting the mechanical parts. He thought he had it all planned out, but I guess he forgot to remove something that was in the machine. Instead of the damn portal vaporizing me to dust or some shit like that, the portal transported my body into the 22nd century. So here I am. I'm in this shitty position of investigating how I'm suppose to get back to 2013."  
"Who was this man that sent you forward into time?"  
"An Alaskan politician whom I've only managed to figure out his codename."  
"And that is?"  
"Plague."  
"How come you don't want tell me your real name?"  
"Because the man known as Raul Santiago is dead and forgotten. He died along with his family."  
"How did your… I mean Raul's family die?"  
"Raul Santiago's family died by the family who deserves the same fate. A fiery death, and a broken heart." I stood up very quickly, and stared into the eyes of Shepard. "Tell me," I grunted, "I'm not the best person to get along with, yet you keep me around. What's your plan, Shepard?" Shepard sighed and explained "I need people like you to help me defeat Saren, but you don't have good chemistry with the rest of us. Now, tell me something. Why are you against the Alliance?"  
Hearing Shepard bring up that question just brought back some memories. In my mind, the memory of killing dirty Alliance soldiers made me grin like a fool who just found what he or she believes to be true love. "A dirty politician named Anthony Red," I answered. "You see, the Alliance does little to get dirty politicians like Anthony out of office, so I decided to help them." Shepard seemed ready for what I was about to tell him. He asked what I did to Anthony Red while managing to keep a straight face. "I went all the way up to his penthouse that was located aboard the Citadel, barged into his office space, held a shotgun up to his face, and told him that he was about to die," I said while I still had my stupid grin across my face. Shepard was silent as he awaited for what was going to come out of my mouth. "He begged for his life, and told me that he was sorry for making me look like a terrorist. I told him 'Apologizing is for men who look for the coward's way out. But hey, I'm sorry for what I'm about to do next.' He had this stunned look on his face about what I just told him. I pulled the trigger, and his head exploded into a many, small chunks of meat. The next morning I dropped his body off at one of the local Alliance bases just so I can send a warning. The Alliance was shocked by what had transpired, and they ended up looking for the big gangs aboard the Citadel."  
Shepard shook his head as he heard my tale."Well, thank you for telling me all of that. Anything else you need," Shepard asked. "Yeah," I replied, "I want to work by myself. Give me solo missions like scouting, escorting, or just me watching your back or something."  
"OK, You can do solo missions as long as you follow my orders," Shepard stated. "Don't worry. I'll follow your orders," I chuckled as something within me trusted Shepard even more. Maybe Shepard ain't so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 6

The metallic entrance door of the Normandy slid open with a loud hiss as Shepard, Tali'Zorah, and I exited the decontamination room. "Commander Shepard," a familiar voice exclaimed. I turned my head to the direction of the voice only to find a man whom I've known for a quite a bit now. Tali stood motionless while Shepard saluted and introduced himself as the Captain of the SSV Normandy. "At ease," Rear Admiral Mikhailovich ordered. "What brings you here, sir," Shepard asked Mikhailovich. "You will address me as Rear Admiral Mikhailovich, Commander Shepard," Mikhailovich said sternly, "Anyways, I am here to give your ship a-" Mikhailovich halted his speech once he saw me. Fire was within his eyes and they had no intention to stop. "Why have you recruited this animal, Commander," Mikhailovich questioned angrily.  
"Nice to see you to, Mikhailovich," I greeted him while maintaining a straight face. Even though Mikhailovich couldn't see my facial expressions because of my gas mask, it was hard preventing any facial expressions that showed anger. "I take it you two know each other," Shepard assumed calmly. Mikhailovich refused to look at Shepard."We've known each other for quite some time now," Mikhailovich hissed as he gave me a disgusted look. I didn't mind Mikhailovich's looks, it was how some of his soldiers disobeyed him and how he refuses to do anything about it that ticked me off. "This 'thing' needs to be killed," Mikhailovich insulted me. I just stood there in a motionless stance, knowing that if I attacked Mikhailovich I would be executed for assaulting a member of the Alliance. "What did you exactly do, Reaper," Shepard interrogated me. I turned my attention to Commander Shepard quickly."I prevented a rape while some of your soldiers went AWOL, Mikhailovich," I informed Shepard before laying my eyes upon Mikhailovich. "Perhaps I should remind you that the actions of my soldiers are not my fault," Mikhailovich said, "Like I was about to say, I'm here to give your ship a surprise inspection, Shepard." I closed my eyes and slowly shook my head. "What are you shaking your head for," Shepard asked me as he gave me a strange look.  
"He's going to give you a bad review on your ship because he doesn't like aliens nor me," I warned. "How do you know that, you 'thing,'" Mikhailovich questioned me. Shepard seemed displeased with the way Mikhailovich was speaking down to me. "Why do you keep on referring to Reaper as a thing," Shepard asked as he pointed his index finger at me."Because even animals have emotions. Your 'thing' shows no emotion, and he only kills criminals so therefore he is a thing," Mikhailovich explained as he gave me another disgusted look. "You're about five seconds away from getting my foot up your ass, so I suggest you go inspect the ship before I cut off your head and use it as a toilet," I threatened as I grasped onto Mikhailovich's uniform. I released his clothing so he would inspect the ship. Mikhailovich ran off like a coward to inspect the ship. Even after all of the advanced technological upgrades in the 22nd century, I could still scare the fuck out of people when I needed 'Zorah stared at me with a nervous look. I could tell that she was a little afraid of me, but then again, she has a shotgun. So I think I'd rather stay away from a Quarian wielding a shotgun.  
"You certainly have a way with words," Tali'Zorah commented."That's only when people piss me off," I replied. Tali'Zorah turned her head to observe the man she admired, and probably loved. Of course, that man was Enrique Shepard. Every time when Shepard would look the other way, Tali'Zorah would observe Shepard. Hell, even when Shepard enters a room, Tali's body would stiffen up in a awkward way like it is right now. I heard the Normandy's airlock open, and I heard Mikhailovich complaining about the ship's alien crew members, CQC set up, & the stealth systems. Surprisingly, Shepard made a smooth recovery with his seemed convinced enough to give the Normandy a positive review, and he informed Shepard that his review will not be as negative as he originally planned, but he did give Shepard a very "important" tip. "Keep your 'thing' on a leash or else I will personally put it down," Mikhailovich warned as he gave me an angry look before leaving. "You're seem to be loved among the Alliance," Shepard smirked. "Yes, even after I killed their politician, and made it seem like a gang killed him, I'm still prized amongst your Alliance," I said acrimoniously."Come on, let's look for your own personal vehicle," Shepard ordered. So now I'm going to have my own personal vehicle. I just hope it's not a massive hulk like most transport vehicles.


	7. Chapter 7

Once we entered the elevator, Tali'Zorah asked me a surprising question. Her question was about my family. Of course, this triggered more horrific memories of my past, but I had enough strength to not lash out at Tali'Zorah. "My father, mother, sister, and brother live on a medium ranch in Mexico," I replied. What I said was true, but I refused to give out the details of their lives because my brother, Raul, is involved with the Mexican drug cartels while my sister, Ana, is just finishing college. "Have you ever gone to jail," Tali'Zorah asked in her usual friendly tone."I shot a homeless man in the foot once. I thought it was funny as fuck until I was captured by the police," I truthfully replied. "Where'd you get the gun," Tali'Zorah questioned. "Bad people," I grunted. The elevator doors opened, and I saw a familiar person of my interest.  
"Zeke," I exclaimed in a surprised tone. "Reaper?! Oh shit," Zeke cried as he ran away. I didn't want to lose this guy. He had connections to Randy Gilmon, and if he were to escape me then he could alert Randy of my presence. I snatched Shepard's heavy pistol, and pursued Zeke. "Reaper, wait," I heard Shepard scream, but I really needed to chase Zeke down and Shepard's command would only prevent the capturing of Zeke. Although Zeke was quick when he's running, he lacked the endurance that I gained from my daily workouts."Fuck, stop chasing me, you maniac," Zeke yelled. "Not until you answer my questions and die," I growled loudly. Zeke pushed random objects to limit my mobility and speed.  
Unfortunately, his plan backfired upon him. Horribly. As I was running, I picked up one of the many tiny objects that Zeke pushed into route and threw it at his back. Zeke stumbled a little, but he managed to maintain his balance and resume his objective. I could use my gun, but if I shot him at the wrong time, which was about every five seconds, then he could fall over the railing and drown. Luckily, Zeke was beginning to tire which meant that I only had to pursue him for a little while. "Help, this fucking psycho is trying to kill me," Zeke screamed towards the innocent civilians. Even though a lot of people knew that I was chasing this guy down, few of them seemed to actually care enough to help out. A Turian, two Salarians, and an Asari threw multiple hazardous items at me. My suit protected me from the thrown improvised weapons. I made a dirty hand gesture towards those people and completely ignored them. Zeke halted his movements in order to recover stamina, and I took the chance to tackle him to the metal floor.  
"Fuck, why couldn't you just leave me alone for a day," Zeke asked. "Because I need a bitch or two to report to me about criminal activities, and so far you've disobeyed me," I chuckled. Zeke attempted to stand, but I pushed him down and wrapped my legs around his neck to cut off the supply of oxygen to his lungs. Zeke chocked violently, but I loosened my grip. "Listen, I need you alive and well. You're going to tell me all about Randy Gilmon, or else your supply of oxygen will be terminated along with your worthless life," I threatened. "Fuck you, you fucking-" I tightened my grip for a while, and then loosened it. "Come on now, you've played this game before. Now play the game correctly," I ordered Zeke. "OK, Randy has a lot of bodyguards around, he's expecting you to try and kill him at any moment. Please let me live," Zeke pleaded. "I'll let you live, but not in the place you'd want to live in," I stated as I used Shepard's pistol to kill Zeke."Hey, you punk," a Turian screamed. I really didn't expect for the same civilians to follow me and try to attack me, but then again I'm the most despised person in the world. The angry mob of civilians had a burning hatred within their hearts along with the lust of blood. They wanted me dead. All they saw before them was a vicious, terrifying killer with no concern for human life. "We're fixing to dump your body in the water for killing that innocent man," the Asari exclaimed.  
Suddenly, Shepard came to my rescue by putting himself between me and the angry civilians. "Sorry folks, he's a mercenary in training. He just has some issues with orders and patience, so don't be alarmed. Plus, this dead guy is known for being a serial rapist," Shepard lied with a straight face. "Shit, we were about to kill the wrong guy, too. Sorry about that, man," the first Salarian apologized. The rest of the angry mob apologized as well before removing themselves from the vicinity. It was surprising that Shepard knew what Zeke did, but I bet he didn't know about Randy Gilmon."Okay, spit it out," Shepard ordered calmly. "Zeke's related to Randy Gilmon. I've made him a source of information by threatening to kill him after I prevented him from raping an Asari. He told me about his brother's activities in sex trafficking, the transportation of illegal drugs, and pretty much everything else that's vile. Also, Randy doesn't care at all for his brother except when his brother tells him of dangerous enemies," I explained. "Thanks for telling me, but next time warn me before you do stuff like that. Can I have my gun back now," Shepard asked as he held out his hand. I put the gun in Shepard's hand, and he quickly put his gun away. "Now can we try to get by the day without you running off," Tali'Zorah joked. "As long as no criminals show up," I replied. I just really hope we get this damn transportation vehicle soon before more people try to kill me.


	8. Chapter 8

We finally reached the vehicle store within a hour and a half. The store was rather large, crowded with people who were looking to show that they were better than everyone else, and noisy. It'd be a perfect place for me to hide if I'm being pursued by the police who were looking to cop me. "Hello, sir. What would you like to purchase today," the Asari saleswoman asked. "Can you show us your military vehicles," Shepard asked. "Of course, I just need your name," the Asari ordered in her calm tone. "I'm Commander Enrique Shepard of the SSV Normandy," the Commander said with a big smile on his face. The Asari's eyes widened as she realized that Shepard was standing before her. I could tell she wanted to scream her head off, but she remained professional and kept calm. "Yes, sir. Just follow me," she ordered once again.  
We followed her into an even larger room that was filled with various vehicles that seemed to operate with two or more of them seemed to suit me. They were all massive hulks that seemed slow and vulnerable. I walked around the room to observe the vehicles, but then I saw something that was similar to the Mako that Shepard has on his ship. "What can you tell me about this vehicle," I asked as I pointed out towards the smaller version of the Mako. "Ah, well this is a smaller, more modified version of the Mako. It can be operated by only one person, can hold multiple weapons in its built-in armory, and its perfect for dealing with hostiles because its armor has been modified to withstand most weapons," She explained."I'll take it," I said as I took out a credit chit that I swiped off from a dead drug kingpin. "There you go. Two million, just like it says on the sign," I said as I gave her the credit chit.

I came aboard the Normandy, and made my way towards the sleeping pods. Today was an exhausting day for me. Especially with all of the action that happened today. I pressed my finger down on a button and the glass door slid open. I took off my gas mask, and put myself into the sleeping pod. The door closed and I was trapped within this small space for the remainder of my rest. As I thought about the events that transpired today, I found myself drifting off to sleep.I closed my eyes, and within a matter of minutes I had a dream. In this dream I was beaten to the floor by a figure that I haven't seen before. The figure was six feet tall, skinny but strong, and seemed to be a man. The unknown male figure wore a black and white mask along with a slick, flexible battle suit, and had dreadlocks attached to the back of his mask.  
"Rise up, motherfucker," he said, "Or else I'm going to ride the carousal of love with Tali'Zorah." Suddenly, Tali'Zorah appeared out of nowhere in my dream, and attempted to rescue me. The male figure grabbed Tali'Zorah's shotgun, kneed her in the stomach, and roundhouse kicked her in the temple. Tali feel to the ground with a yelp of pain. "Don't worry, I'm going to let you watch," the male figure said. He ripped open Tali's suit and exposed her private parts.I woke up with a gasp, and found myself breathing heavily.  
What did my dream mean? Does it mean that a greater threat is at hand? Does it mean that my teammates of weighing me down? What does it all mean? I need answers to my dream, and I know that my answers lie within somewhere other than the Normandy. I pressed a button and the glass door slid open. I removed myself from the sleeping pod, and found that everyone else, except for Joker, went to sleep. So it was only me and Joker awake on this ship. Out of loneliness, I went to Joker to talk about my dream and my problems. "Joker," I was startled by my voice and said "Jesus, don't do that when I'm flying the ship." I rubbed the back of my neck before mumbling my apology. "What do you want, Mr. Scary," Joker asked without looking at me. "Mr. Scary," I repeated with a confused tone in my voice. "Yeah, that's your nickname I've given you. Don't worry dude, I'm cool with everyone," Joker assured me. "Right," I whispered, "Anyways I came up here to talk."Joker was silent for a moment. I think he was rather surprised that I came up here to talk to him then go to Shepard. "What do you want to talk about," Joker asked. I sat down in the seat near him and told him about my dream, my problems, and my hatred for Turians. Joker made a comment at the end of every one of my problems. I couldn't be mad, seeing as a pilot named Joker makes jokes about things. At the end of my conversation with him, he told me about a man who kills other vigilantes who resembles the same man from my dream. Perhaps he could give me answers once I capture him, but for now I have to focus on my mission to help Shepard and his team catch Saren.


	9. Chapter 9

Shepard took Wrex and Garrus along with him, and I went out in my personal vehicle to scout Therum for Shepard. I enjoyed working alone. Working alone meant that I'm free to do whatever I want without any specific way an order has to be done, but it also meant that I'm vulnerable to ambushes as well. I had to be observant, cautious, and intelligent to prevent or avoid ambushes. I drove all the way to a cliff to scan the land for hostiles. What I saw on this fiery planet was the Geth. They didn't seem to care at all for the technology that was one this planet, but they were searching for something or someone of interest. I took out my sniper rifle, but I didn't want to open fire yet. "Shepard, you got some of those Geth bastards standing in your way. Do you want me to snipe them," I asked Shepard through the vehicle's radio. There was a long, long silence. Suddenly, I heard Shepard's voice. "You do realize that you do have an Omni-tool, right," Shepard asked me. I hate Omni-tools. I could never figure them out, and each time I do try to use them I end up on some pornographic website. "Yes, I do realize I have an Omni-tool, but they're very fucking annoying for me," I replied. I heard Shepard sigh heavily in frustration, then he gave me permission to snipe these metallic assholes. I lied down on the ground and put a whole entire clip of bullets in the sniper rifle.  
The main reason why I used bullets instead of thermal clips was because I discovered a design flaw in the shields and armor of today. The shields of today were designed to stop thermal clips, not actual bullets. As for the armor, if I aimed correctly, then I could disable an enemy's armor permanently. As for the Geth, I had to take out the eye to kill them. I held my breath, aimed as steadily as I could, and fired. I released my breath to inhale oxygen, and I waited for the bullet to hit my target. One of the Geth fell to the ground and remained motionless. The Geth became confused, and scanned the vicinity to locate me. I sniped the remaining Geth out, and double-checked if any were still alive. The Geth were dead, and I had to move on to the next location. I entered into my personal vehicle, turned on the ignition, and started to accelerate towards Shepard's position to see if he needed any help.  
Turns out he actually got past all of the Geth, and I had to follow him towards the mine that we were suppose to find Liara in."How come you can just fly by all of these enemies, but I have difficulty when I'm trying to keep up with you," I asked. "I'm just that damn good," Shepard chuckled. Shepard, Garrus, Wrex, and I cautiously went into the mine to find this damn Asari scientist. I thought the Asari had their biotic abilities to crush their enemies.  
I guess this particular Asari was weak, or had some kind of disability. Hell, it ain't my concern. All that matters is getting this bitch out of this stupid mine. "Something's wrong here," Wrex stated as he looked around the shadowy, destroyed mine. "Shepard, I think there's someone here," Garrus observed the scene carefully. "I don't see anyone else here," Shepard commented. Maybe Shepard couldn't hear anything, or maybe Wrex and Garrus were imagining things, but I knew that there was or there wasn't anything here.


End file.
